powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:DeandreTheRhino/Magen Vile
{|border="1" cellpadding="2" cellspacing="2" align="right" style='clear:both; width:300px; background:#000000; background-image:-moz-linear-gradient(top,#000000 20%,#000000 80%);background-image:-webkit-linear-gradient(top,#FFBF00 20%,#F8E0EC 80%);border:2px solid #000000; border-radius:10px; margin:2px 0; font:12px/150% "Segoe UI",sansserif' |colspan="2" style="color:#F8E0EC; text-align:center; font-size:16px; font-weight:bold; background:#FFBF00; border-radius:2ex;"|''Magen Vile'' |- |colspan="2" style="text-align:center;background-color:#F8E0EC;" image| |- ! style="color:#2E2E2E; background-color: #2E2E2E; border-radius:2ex;" align="center" colspan="2"| |- |style="color:#FFFAFA; font-weight:bold; background:#2E2E2E;"|Epithet !style="color:#190707; text-align:left;"|Hot-Headed |- |style="color:#FFFAFA; font-weight:bold; background:#2E2E2E;"|Alignment !style="color:#190707; text-align:left;"|Chaotic Evil |- |style="color:#FFFAFA; font-weight:bold; background:#2E2E2E;"|Race !style="color:#190707; text-align:left;"|Vampire |- |style="color:#FFFAFA; font-weight:bold; background:#2E2E2E;"|Laterality !style="color:#190707; text-align:left;"|Right |- |style="color:#FFFAFA; font-weight:bold; background:#2E2E2E;"|Gender !style="color:#190707; text-align:left;"|Female |- |style="color:#FFFAFA; font-weight:bold; background:#2E2E2E;"|Age !style="color:#190707; text-align:left;"|21 |- |style="color:#FFFAFA; font-weight:bold; background:#2E2E2E;"|Birthday !style="color:#190707; text-align:left;"|20 January |- |style="color:#FFFAFA; font-weight:bold; background:#2E2E2E;"|Blood Type !style="color:#190707; text-align:left;"|O- |- ! style="color:#F8E0EC; background-color: #2E2E2E; border-radius:2ex;" align="center" colspan="2"|Personal Data |- |style="color:#FFFAFA; font-weight:bold; background:#2E2E2E;"|Birthplace !style="color:#190707; text-align:left;"|The Kingdom of Daibhail, Gaia |- |style="color:#FFFAFA; font-weight:bold; background:#2E2E2E;"|Affiliation !style="color:#190707; text-align:left;"|Herself |- |style="color:#FFFAFA; font-weight:bold; background:#2E2E2E;"|Occupation !style="color:#190707; text-align:left;"|Student at the University of Sorcery |- |style="color:#FFFAFA; font-weight:bold; background:#2E2E2E;"|Base of Operations !style="color:#190707; text-align:left;"|None |- |style="color:#FFFAFA; font-weight:bold; background:#2E2E2E;"|Family !style="color:#190707; text-align:left;"|None |- |style="color:#FFFAFA; font-weight:bold; background:#2E2E2E;"|Favorite Food !style="color:#190707; text-align:left;"|None |- |style="color:#FFFAFA; font-weight:bold; background:#2E2E2E;"|Sexuality !style="color:#190707; text-align:left;"|Lesbian |- ! style="color:#F8E0EC; background-color: #2E2E2E; border-radius:2ex;" align="center" colspan="2"|Appearance |- |style="color:#FFFAFA; font-weight:bold; background:#2E2E2E;"|Hair Color !style="color:#190707; text-align:left;"|Black |- |style="color:#FFFAFA; font-weight:bold; background:#2E2E2E;"|Eye Color !style="color:#190707; text-align:left;"|Ocean Blue |- |style="color:#FFFAFA; font-weight:bold; background:#2E2E2E;"|Height !style="color:#190707; text-align:left;"|5'6 |- |style="color:#FFFAFA; font-weight:bold; background:#2E2E2E;"|Weight !style="color:#190707; text-align:left;"|133 lbs |- |style="color:#FFFAFA; font-weight:bold; background:#2E2E2E;"|Bust !style="color:#190707; text-align:left;"|39" |- |style="color:#FFFAFA; font-weight:bold; background:#2E2E2E;"|Cup !style="color:#190707; text-align:left;"|38C |- |style="color:#FFFAFA; font-weight:bold; background:#2E2E2E;"|Waist !style="color:#190707; text-align:left;"|28" |- |style="color:#FFFAFA; font-weight:bold; background:#2E2E2E;"|Hips !style="color:#190707; text-align:left;"|42" |- ! style="color:#F8E0EC; background-color: #2E2E2E; border-radius:2ex;" align="center" colspan="2"|Other |- |style="color:#FFFAFA; font-weight:bold; background:#2E2E2E;"|Magical Abilities !style="color:#190707; text-align:left;"|Necromancy, Elementalist, Portal teleportation, Illusionist, Energy Constructs, Telekinesis |- |style="color:#FFFAFA; font-weight:bold; background:#2E2E2E;"|Hobbies !style="color:#190707; text-align:left;"|Becoming more and more powerful |- |style="color:#FFFAFA; font-weight:bold; background:#2E2E2E;"|Weapon !style="color:#190707; text-align:left;"|Her Magic |- |style="color:#FFFAFA; font-weight:bold; background:#2E2E2E;"|Fighting style !style="color:#190707; text-align:left;"|She keeps her distance and lets her minions attack from the front |- |style="color:#FFFAFA; font-weight:bold; background:#2E2E2E;"|Theme !style="color:#190707; text-align:left;"| |- Magen Vile Info Born in the harshest part of the world, she was born into this world by an abusing father and a mother she never knew. When she was 7 she was already a mastered the art of telekinesis, and murdered her father at her home before he was going to beat her as punishment for cleaning her room. At that age she never felt more free. When she was 12 she finally escaped Daibhail and ran away with her friend Julius and they made it to the Harbour city of Aisling, they were getting mugged one day and burned the criminals alive infront of Julius, he tried to stop her but in the moment she killed her friend. At that age she started becoming depressed. She lost her best friend but then she realised at the age of 15 she didn't need anyone with her to stay happy. At that age she made it to the decided to stay in a forest and make a small shack until she was 20. She then learned of a school where they teach magic to the gifted 600 miles east from her shack. so she started working on teleportation magic and was able to create a portal when she was almost 21. She made it to the school where she enroled herself. Though she then met a blonde stranger who would change her life forever. He was a student at the university of sorcery and he said he would get her to be a student there with the headmasters of the university's permission. And her story continues from there. Appearance Medium black hair, ocean blue eyes, goth like make-up, she wears a full black dress with steel plated shoulderplates. She also carries an emerald necklace around which used to enhance her magic Personality She likes tricking people into thinking she is actually a good person with a bad temper, until they let their guard down and stab them in the back. Powers Spells Necromancy - She learned this spell when she was at the age of 13 when she tried to revive her friend but instead of reviving him, he became a zombie and almost killed magen, she carries his skull with her wherever she goes. Elementalist - She learned this spell when she was 7, she tried burning down her house but ended up burning an entire block of buildings. Portal teleportation - She learned this spell later than the rest when she was at the age of 20, she learned this spell to teleport her to the witching school to study on how to become more powerful in her magical abilities. Illusion - She learned many different types of spells from this catagorie such as, holographic projection, invisibility, afterimage creation and phobia exploitation. She learned these spells when she was 11 to learn how to escape from Diabhail with Julius. Energy Constructs '''- Currently she can only create daggers, and she only use them when absolutely necessary. She learned this at the age of 18 when a man was about to rape her but she ended up stabbing him to death. '''Telekinesis - Easily her most powerful spell, she uses this spell for many reasons, her main use with this spell was when she was 7 and she murdered her father with just using her mind. Weakness Her only weakness' are that she can get a bit carried away with the battle so she loses control over herself, and getting attached to people as she finds people too distracting. Category:Blog posts